headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Separatist Council
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | type = | status = | leaders = Dooku | members = | allies = | enemies = Galactic Republic; Galactic Senate; Grand Army of the Republic; Darth Vader | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones }} The Separatist Council is a fictional government organization featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the 2002 feature film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. They also appeared in the 2005 sequel, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, as well as all adapted media relating to the films. Description and the Council just before the First Battle of Geonosis.]] The Separatist Council was the governing head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and led by Count Dooku. The formation of the council, and by extension the Confederacy itself, was actually perpetuated by Sith Lord Darth Sidious as part of his far-reaching agenda to incite a Galactic war, from which he would gain ultimate power. The heads of the Separatist Council were made up by industry leaders of various factions whose interests ran counter to that of the Galactic Republic. Two members of the council were formerly members of the Galactic Senate, who had defected to the Confederacy. The Separatist Council did not maintain a static base of operations and would convene at whatever locale was convenient at the time to conduct business with regards to the Clone Wars. They originally convened on Geonosis prior to the war. Towards the end of the war, they were based out of Level 10 on Utapau, and later took up temporary sanctuary on Mustafar, which is where the council was ultimately disbanded when Darth Vader slew all of the council members under orders from Darth Sidious. Factions * Confederacy of Independent Systems - Umbrella faction. * Commerce Guild - Shu Mai * Corporate Alliance - Passel Argente * InterGalactic Banking Clan - San Hill * Techno Union - Wat Tambor * Trade Federation - Nute Gunray and Rune Haako Members * Dooku - Confederacy of Independent Systems * Nute Gunray - Trade Federation * Passel Argente - Corporate Alliance * Poggle the Lesser - Techno Union * Rune Haako - Trade Federation * San Hill - InterGalactic Banking Clan * Shu Mai - Commerce Guild * Po Nudo - Defected from the Galactic Senate * Tikkes - Defected from the Galactic Senate * Wat Tambor - Techno Union Notes & Trivia * The concept of the Separatist Council was developed by writer and director George Lucas. * The organization was first identified as the Separatist Council in the "Dooku Captured" episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Related pages * Massacre on Mustafar See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Dooku Captured |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) * Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References